Remind Me
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Draco's not happy...but he wants to be. He just needs to be reminded. Songfic. Song "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley feat. Carrie Underwood. HP/DM. Slash. Mentions of Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Easy as that.


DISCLAIMER: Do not own song or Harry Potter. Idea is mine, though. Regular font is narration/dialogue, bold italics are the song lyrics, and regular italics are memories. :)

Remind Me

Thirty-two year old Draco Lucius Malfoy took a sip of his fire whiskey, hissing as the spicy liquid slid down his throat. He was currently sitting in his home office while his husband, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, and children slept. He leaned back in his chair and picked up a folder of contracts he needed to sign as President of Malfoy Inc. He picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink well. He poised his hand to begin his signature but stopped and threw the feather back on the desk, watching ink splatter over the documents. He ran his hands through his platinum blond hair then dragged them over his face, allowing them to stop at his chin so he could rest it upon them.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly before glancing at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning on a bloody Tuesday; he had to wake up for work in four hours and here he was drinking and had yet to sign those contracts. He growled under his breath and swallowed the remainder of the whiskey in one go. He then sighed.

Draco had the perfect life, by everyone's standards; including his own standards, if he was going to be completely honest. He had a great job, earned more than enough to provide for his family, wonderful kids, and the best husband in the world. His children were the best any parent could ask for. His oldest, eight year old Sirius Andrew Malfoy, he had his hair and Harry's eyes; then there were the three year old twins, Lily Athena Malfoy and Iris Sawyer Malfoy, both of whom had Harry's hair and his gray eyes, he was dreading when his girls grew up and started dating; and Harry was possibly pregnant with their fourth child.

He loved Harry and the children. However…he didn't feel happy. He knew he should…dammit he _wanted_ to be happy. Draco's hand tightened on his glass as he refilled it with more fire whiskey. Once it was full, he slammed the fifth and glass on the table and gripped the edges of it, allowing his head to drop, hair obscuring his face.

Draco didn't turn when he heard his office door open. Not until he heard the tired voice of his husband call, "Dragon-Heart?" Draco felt himself smile. Harry called him one of two things, either Dragon or Dear Heart, when he was tired; he often combined them without realizing it, Draco found it rather adorable.

Draco walked up to Harry who was clad in nothing but pajama bottoms. "Lovey," again, this happened on accident but stuck. Early in their relationship, Draco had somehow managed to combine Love and Harry. "It's the middle of December and you might be pregnant. It's cold. You need to have a shirt on while you sleep. What are you doing up?" He wrapped Harry up in his arms, resting his chin on the shorter man's dark head.

"Don't usually need a shirt," Harry mumbled sleepily. "You always keep the bed warm." Draco felt a guilty pang in his heart. "Why aren't you in bed, Dragon-Heart?"

Draco chuckled, cupped Harry's cheeks in both of his hands, tilted his face up slightly, and kissed his forehead, avoiding the scar. Proving he loved Harry as he was; just Harry. Draco leaned back a bit, keeping Harry in his arms so he wouldn't get cold. "I couldn't sleep and I had some contracts I needed to sign."

Harry nodded tiredly and pulled out of Draco's arms, stumbling toward Draco's desk chair and curling up in it, causing Draco to smile softly. "I'll stay in here till you're done," Harry yawned, before rubbing his green eyes.

Draco walked until he stood in front of the chair and knelt down on his knees. "Harry, you don't need to. I know you're tired. You don't need to wait up for me." He brushed some hair away from his husband's face.

Harry stared at him, eyes tired, bags underneath, but that did not diminish the intensity of the stare. "Draco…" Draco felt his heart clench. Harry never called him Draco unless it was about to be a very serious conversation. "Why aren't you happy?"

Draco turned his head away, eyes closed. Harry had noticed. He had hoped he wouldn't. "I don't know, Harry. I want to be. I really do." He stood up and back toward the alcohol he left on the table, once again drinking his whiskey in one go.

"D-Do you not love me anymore, Draco?"

This question had Draco dropping the glass to the floor where it shattered; just like he had been shattering Harry's heart. He spun around and stared at his husband of ten years. Yes, he still loved him, more than he had when he proposed to him eleven years ago. "Harry," he walked forward slowly on shaky legs. "I love you more than I love flying." Draco knew that line sounded familiar…he had said it when he proposed. As he walked closer to Harry he began to recite the words he used to propose to Harry with, the words he still had memorized to this very day. "I love you more than that muggle show Doctor Who that you got me addicted to, the show I'm still addicted to." Harry laughed at this, voice shaking with tears that had yet to be shed. "I love you more than I loved tormenting Ron!" He exclaimed, blushing when Harry shushed him so the kids wouldn't wake up. "Harry," he dropped onto his knees in front of the now crying man. "I love you more now than I did when I proposed to you. You're my husband, nothing will change the way I feel about you." He kissed Harry then, hoping to convey all of his love for his husband in that one kiss.

They pulled away slowly and rested their foreheads against one another's; Draco brushed away Harry's tears with his thumb. "Then why?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper. Draco shrugged and shook his head before he looked away from Harry. Harry placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head back toward the green eyes. "You just need some reminding." Reminding? Would that work? Draco hoped it would. He nodded. "Remember something about us, Draco."

_**We didn't care if people stared**_

_**We'd make out in a crowd somewhere**_

_**Somebody'd tell us to get a room**_

_**It's hard to believe that was me and you**_

_**Now we keep saying that we're okay**_

_**But I don't wanna settle for good not great**_

_**I miss the way that it felt back then **_

_**I wanna feel that way again.**_

Draco smiled. "Remember when you told me you were pregnant with Sirius?"

_Draco tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Harry to get out of work. His husband had been feeling sick lately and was finally feeling better, so Draco had decided to surprise him and take him out to his favorite restaurant. Draco smiled as he saw Harry walking quickly out of the wizarding primary school in Diagon Alley he taught at. He had a worried look on his face and seemed so preoccupied that he walked right by Draco and the large bouquet of white roses he was holding. _

_ Draco blinked before chasing after Harry and grabbing him by the hips, causing the other man to jump and scream loudly before turning around and slapping him on the chest, causing Draco to laugh. "Dragon! Merlin, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Wait…why are you here; aren't you supposed to be at work?"_

_ Draco smirked and handed Harry the bouquet. "I cancelled everything I had to do today. I decided that since you're finally feeling better I was going to take you to your favorite restaurant. You know that Italian one in Alley Square."_

_ "Oh, Dragon!" Draco laughed as he caught Harry in a hug when the shorter man flew into his arms. Draco lifted him off his feet and spun him around. _

_ The two walked towards the restaurant and were quickly given their usual table, by the fireplace in a secluded corner of the room. The waiter came up and asked them what they wanted to drink. "You know, I've had a hard day," Draco said with a smirk, "and my husband looked rather frazzled when he was leaving work. Bring us the finest bottle of Moscato, price isn't a worry today."_

_ "Draco…" Harry began but the waiter cut him off._

_ "And what will you and your husband be enjoying with your wine, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_ "Ah, yes we would like an order of calamari," Draco smiled at Harry before turning back to the waiter._

_ "Draco…"_

_ "I," Draco continued the order. "Will be having simple fettuccine alfredo for my entrée, and he will be having your seafood Portofino."_

_ "No!" Harry screamed frantically. Draco and the waiter looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. "I…I mean, I want something different this time, Dragon," he gave his husband a quick smile. "I'll have your Mediterranean grilled chicken…minus the feta cheese if at all possible, please?" Harry sunk in his chair. "Oh!" He called as the waiter turned to leave. "And could I get a glass of water when you bring out the wine?" The waiter nodded and continued on his way to the kitchen. _

_ The waiter brought out the wine, two wine glasses, and the glass of water, told them their meal would be ready soon, and then left once again. Draco poured the wine into the two wine glasses and passed one to Harry. "A toast," he said raising his glass in the air, Harry followed suit. "To the best husband in the world, thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Draco smiled softly at Harry, clinked their glasses, and took a sip of his wine. _

_ Draco watched Harry simply set his wine glass down and took a sip of the water instead. "Do you not like Moscato? I thought it was your favorite. If I'm wrong tell me and I'll order something different. Like I said, money isn't a problem, today is just about you and me."_

_ Harry twisted his napkin in his hands and bit his lip. "Draco…" he whimpered. _

_ Draco sat straight up in his chair and leaned across the table, taking Harry's hands in his. "Harry, what is it? Are you still not feeling well?"_

_ Harry shook his head. "Draco…I…I'm…I'm pregnant." He bit his lip again and stared at their intertwined hands. _

_ Draco sat in shock before he stood from the table and forced Harry to stand up so he could give him a hug. "I'm going to be a Dad?" Draco asked, awe in his voice._

_ Harry nodded. "You're not mad? I mean we never talked about kids before."_

_ "Harry, I've never been happier in my entire life!" He then swooped down and captured Harry's lips with his own. Not even caring when the kiss started to heat up and people were yelling at them to get a room. Draco was so happy. _

Harry laughed. "Oh, but you weren't happy when I was threatening to chop of certain parts of your anatomy while I was in labor."

Draco laughed and held Harry close. "I was happy when you went into labor! I just knew it was in my best interest to keep it a secret. I wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing, Harry."

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_

_**(Remind me, remind me)**_

_**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**_

_**(Remind me, remind me)**_

They remained quiet for a while. Draco began to absent mindedly kiss Harry's neck. Harry gasped and moaned slightly he turned his head to the side so Draco had better access. Draco kissed from the curve of his shoulder all the way up to Harry's jaw line and back again, stopping to nip at the pulse point in Harry's neck, before he pulled away.

Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes. "It's been over a year since you kissed my neck like that."

Draco reeled back at the realization. He and Harry kissed every day several times a day; some were chaste while others led straight to the bedroom to finish what had accidentally been started. However, he for some reason stopped kissing Harry's neck. It was just something he didn't do anymore. He didn't know why…but he didn't like it. All he knew was, he wasn't happy that he stopped. "Harry, I promise, I will make sure to do that at least once a day. Because, if I remember correctly, doing that was the most effective way to get you into the bedroom," Draco smirked devilishly at Harry, at which the other man laughed.

"Yes, you tried that at the airport during our first year of marriage, too. Remember? When I had to go to that teaching conference?"

Draco smirked again. "If I remember right it worked."

_**Remember the airport dropping me off**_

_**We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop**_

_**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**_

_**But that meant we had one more night.**_

_ "You have to get on _that_?" Draco sounded petrified and pulled Harry closer to him. Harry would be gone for a week at a teaching conference over in the States, so it was too far to travel by broom, apparation, floo, or portkey. So, Harry had to ride a plane. _

_ Harry laughed. "Oh Draco, they're safer than riding in a car!" Harry assured his worried husband._

_ "You mean that metal thing you crashed in six months before the wedding and you got that cast taken off of your arm a mere week before we were married?" Draco sounded like he was about to have a panic attack._

_ "Exactly! And I told you that guy ran a red light and hit the driver's side of the car! That wasn't my fault, if he hadn't been texting on his bloody phone while driving…" Harry grumbled. "Anyway, the likelihood of a plane crashing is far less than a car crash. I promise." Harry stood on his toes to kiss his husband's scowling lips. _

_ "Fine, I trust you," Draco said once Harry pulled back. "I just don't know what I'm going to do without you for a whole week. Who am I going to ravage at all hours of the day with you gone?" Draco gave him a seductive smirk and pulled him closer._

_ Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your hand will suffice until I get back. I'll be back next Saturday."_

_ "And that's another thing!" Draco exclaimed. "This conference isn't even until Monday! I know it's a long flight, but can't you just go tomorrow?"_

_ "No, Dear Heart," Harry sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't."_

_ "Please," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "I'll make it worth your while." Draco began to kiss Harry's neck, paying specific attention to his pulse point. Harry moaned and gripped Draco's shoulders when he felt his knees get weak. _

_ "Alright, you win." Harry panted. "I'll leave tomorrow."  
><em>

_ "Good," Draco smiled. "Besides, that screen up there says your flight already left." _

_ "What?" Harry spun around and didn't see Draco's self-satisfied smirk, oh yes, he was a very happy man at the moment. _

"And I still say you planned that!" Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

"There is no way I could've planned your flight leave ten minutes early! It just worked out well for us. Really well," Draco purred and ran his hand up Harry's thigh.

_**Do you remember how it used to be?**_

_**We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
>(Remind me, baby, remind me)<strong>_

_**Oh, so on fire so in love**_

_**That look in your eyes that I miss so much**_

_**(Remind me, baby, remind me)**_

Harry looked at him for a second before placing a hand on Draco's cheek and brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. "Beautiful." Draco stared at him questioningly. "Oh, I've missed that look."

"What look?" Draco asked, covering Harry's hand with his own.

"The look you're giving me right now. Your eyes sparkle and look like they're made of the purest silver. You used to look at me like this all the time, until about six months ago. It was how I knew you weren't happy, Draco. I just couldn't get you alone long enough to remind you that you are happy."

Draco felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. "I wanna be happy again, Harry."

Harry pulled him close and hugged him. "I know."

"I love you," Draco sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shush, Draco, I love you, too. Everything will be okay."

_**I wanna feel that way**_

_**Yeah, I wanna hold you close**_

_**Oh if you still love me**_

_**Don't just assume I know**_

_**Baby, remind me, remind me**_

"The love making hasn't changed, not really," Harry said, once Draco calmed down again.

"What do you mean? It feels like we barely make love anymore." He pulled a handkerchief out of his desk drawer and blew his nose.

Harry laughed. "Draco, that's because you're usually insatiable! We'd go, and then ten minutes later you're ready to go again! I have to say, I regret complain about it back then. I actually did enjoy our multiple rounds. Especially when I was pregnant with the girls; I was glad you still found me attractive, even though I looked like a whale."

Draco glared at Harry, pulled him up off of the chair, and dragged him over to the floor length mirror that was hanging on the door. "What do you see?"

"A handsome blond man standing next to a skinny kid with unattractively messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes," Harry shrugged.

"Do you know what I see?" Harry shook his head. "I see the luckiest man on earth," he pointed to his own reflection. "Standing next to the most beautiful person on earth," he pointed to Harry's reflection. "I see the man I fell in love with, the man I love, as he is. He is strong, courageous, independent, a lover, kind, a fantastic friend, loving, generous…the list goes on. He also is the man who gave birth to our children. Harry, you weren't a whale while you were pregnant, if anything it made you more attractive to me because well, you were carrying something that we both created inside of you." Draco turned Harry so he would look at him. "I see my husband, whom I love with every fiber of my being."

"You've always been a smooth talker," Harry said as he hugged Draco tightly. "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

_**Do you remember the way it felt?**_

_**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**_

_**(Remind me)**_

_**(Yeah, remind me)**_

_**All those things that you used to do **_

_**That made me fall in love with you**_

_**Remind me, oh, baby, remind me**_

"Let's get you to bed, Harry. You have an appointment tomorrow afternoon." Draco wrapped his arm around his husband's slim waist and led them across the hall to their bedroom which was purple as opposed to red or green.

"But, Draco, your contracts?" Harry went to turn around and head back into the office, but Draco stopped him.

"You know, I'm suddenly feeling under the weather. I'm too sick to go into work. I'll sign them tomorrow morning and send the contracts by owl." Draco smirked, but it faded quickly as he saw Harry shivering. "On one condition, you put this on to sleep in." Draco walked over to their combined wardrobe and pulled out his old Slytherin quidditch jersey from their final year at school. It still fit him like a glove. It fit Harry like a dress. Draco smirked as he remembered all of the times Harry would just throw this on after a wonderful late night romp in bed. It also led to many times in the morning where it was easily discarded to the floor, then picked up again afterwards by Harry who would be laughing at the happy and sated, but now late for work, Draco.

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_

_**All those mornings I was late for work**_

_**Remind me**_

_**Oh, baby, remind me**_

_**Oh, baby, remind me, remind me**_

_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt**_

_**Oh, yeah, remind me**_

_**Baby, remind me**_

Harry laughed and put it on before he climbed onto his side. Draco stripped down to his boxers then put on a pair of pajama pants before sliding in beside Harry and hugging him from behind. "Thank you, Lovey." Draco pulled him closer to him as he said this.

"For what, Dragon-Heart," Harry asked through a yawn.

"Reminding me." Draco whispered before Harry fell asleep. Draco sighed as he closed his eyes. Draco drifted off to sleep, knowing he was the happiest man on earth.

**A/N: I started this at around midnight and it's now 2:21 in the morning! WHOO! ****The idea just came to me and I had to write it. Don't worry, it's a one-shot, I swear! Anyways, review, please! :)**

Luv,

PGF


End file.
